


Let's Not Mention It

by milkyy



Series: Let's Not Mention It [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause Koujaku does remember certain things. Things like calling Aoba and Sei; things like asking if they could all have foursome. Aoba doesn’t bring that up. Koujaku can’t tell if that’s a good sign or a bad one...After a week, he thinks they’ll never talk about it again...That’s why he’s surprised when it does come up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Mention It

By the time Koujaku and Mizuki make their way down to the Seragaki residence, Koujaku is already stumbling into bushes and Mizuki swears he’s in desperate need of something crunchy (more specifically karaage). Koujaku knows of an izakaya that in his opinion—well his drunken opinion—has the best karaage in town. Scratch that. The world. But Mizuki points out that walking all the way back towards downtown seems like a hike; plus Tae’s food is way better than any late night bar food.

The door is locked. This comes as a surprise, and they both laugh at their own stupidity. Koujaku offers to call Aoba but Mizuki beats him to it, literally calling to his boyfriend from the porch in a holler. “Sei says he likes romantic stuff like this,” he says before yelling at the house again. “Sei, babe! I’m here!” 

When it doesn’t work after three attempts, Koujaku figures it’s because he isn’t pitching in. “Aoba! Ao-ba! Hurry up and open up the door!”  

The front door suddenly slides open.

Aoba is dressed in his sweats and glaring at them. “Don’t wake up Granny, you dumb asses,” he hisses from the inside before turning around on his heel. He leaves the door open, so the two of them can stumble their way in. Aoba may be small but he manages to bar them off in the entryway before they can even get their shoes off. “You two are staying here,” he commands and Mizuki finds it particularly funny.

“Aoba, no need to be bossy,” he says with a grin, running a gloved hand through his burgundy hair.

Meanwhile, Koujaku trips over a shoe, steadying himself on the wall beside his boyfriend’s head. “Hey beautiful,” he purrs in Aoba’s face. 

“Keep it quiet. Granny went to bed and if anything wakes her up, she’ll kill me.” Koujaku just grins back at him, staring, thinking gosh, Aoba’s got such pretty eyes.

Sei comes down the stairs a second later. He slips underneath Aoba’s arms and goes crashing into Mizuki in a big hug that makes him momentarily lose his balance. “Mizu?” he says, pressed up against him, arms wrapped around his waist. “Aoba said you’re drunk. Are you?” Sei looks up at him with those big, black doe eyes and Mizuki decides to prove he’s drunk by planting a big kiss on his lips. Sei squeaks.

“You smell good,” Mizuki mumbles.  

“It’s because I just had a shower.”

“Like strawberries.” Mizuki nuzzles his face into Sei’s hair and just sits there for a moment. Koujaku tries to pull Aoba into a hug too. That doesn’t work nearly as well.

“Sei. Come here,” Aoba says and Sei gives Mizuki one last look—it’s that pitiful look Koujaku and Aoba have playfully titled the ‘honeymoon postponement look’—but he pulls away, and the twins start whispering. All the while, Aoba still keeps Koujaku and Mizuki confined to the genkan. It’s actually pretty impressive to Koujaku, even if he feels like a toddler in a safety pen. He pays more attention to not stepping on any of the shoes rather than what Aoba and Sei are saying, so he’s taken by surprise when Aoba and Sei start putting on their own shoes.

“Are we going to get food?” Mizuki asks and Sei just giggles. Aoba grabs Koujaku by his arm and guides him back out the front door.

At some point, Sei and Mizuki’s voices disappear and then it’s just him and Aoba, and the whir of engines beside him on the street. Aoba’s warm arm is wrapped around his waist and occasionally he tugs on his kimono as they turn a corner or run into an obstacle. They talk about something—oh right, Koujaku wonders aloud if Aoba has brought Ren and Aoba replies, “Of course, you dummy. I always bring Ren.” And Koujaku announces he has no idea where Beni is; which is concerning for a moment, until they find the snoozing bird tucked in a lobe of his kimono.

That warm arm leads him all the way back to his apartment, and then all the way to the bed. Aoba takes off his kimono and he can’t help but instruct him on the proper removal of an obi, though Aoba insists his method is just fine.

Koujaku suddenly wakes up naked and hot, and he realizes that Aoba’s fast asleep against his back. His coil says its 11:30 and he groans—partially because it’s so late, and also because it feels like his skull is crushing his brain. Once Aoba is awake, he doesn’t make a big deal of last night. He’s usually the one drunk, and he claims that Koujaku behaved himself for the most part. For the most part. That’s the key point. Cause Koujaku does remember certain things. Things like calling Aoba and Sei; things like asking if they could all have foursome. Aoba doesn’t bring that up. Koujaku can’t tell if that’s a good sign or a bad one.

After a week, he thinks they’ll never talk about it again. At this point it seems like common courtesy to pretend it never happened. If no one else is interested in it, then he shouldn’t be either. That’s the right thing to do. The ethical thing.

That’s why he’s surprised when it does come up again. 

It’s been two weeks and in celebration of the last days of summer, the four of them decide to pitch their money together to spend the weekend at a hot spring. They have a drink at dinner followed by some more liquor in the hotel room, and Koujaku is feeling the first tingles of drunkenness by the time they make it to the bath. The water is piping hot, and he groans as he sinks his body in, feeling whatever left over tension that the alcohol hadn’t already taken care of start to unravel. Plus, with the earthy mountain breeze against his bare shoulders and the symphonic sound of cicadas in the distant trees, he can honestly fall asleep right here. Luckily he doesn’t. Aoba comes padding in and he looks so cute clutching the towel around his waist. Koujaku tries to pretend that he’s not staring, but he can’t help it, letting his lazy gaze follow Aoba’s movements. And at first, Aoba’s all weird about getting into the water—he just paces around the outside of the bath two or three times as if he’s looking for a point of entry. He stumbles a bit on one of the stones; that’s when Koujaku realizes that Aoba’s a little tipsy himself.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Koujaku asks with a small, teasing smile. “You feeling too feeble to get in?” Aoba glares at him, fingers tightly gripping his towel.

“Why are you making it your concern?” he bites back. Koujaku snorts a laugh, motioning for Aoba to join him in the water. “Alright, alright you impatient geezer.” Koujaku doesn’t take offense—drunk or not, Aoba’s always like this—and he slides over as Aoba sits himself at the edge of the bath, just sticking his feet in.

“Aoba, onsen aren’t for just bathing your toes,” he points out, grinning. Aoba goes ahead and splashes him with a swift movement of his leg in the water.

“I’m getting used to the heat. Don’t make fun.”

They sit there for a moment in silence just listening to the breeze push it’s way through the thicket behind them; that is until there’s a voice and some giggles behind the glass door entryway, and Koujaku glances over his shoulder. It’s Mizuki and Sei. Their voices seem so much louder breaking the alfresco silence, Mizuki chatting about this being his first time on vacation as he carries an armful of beer cans. Sei is behind cradling a handle of vodka in his thin arms.

“Hope you guys are ready for more,” Mizuki announces proudly, haphazardly lowering the cans to the bath’s side with a tinny pang. Aoba stops one from rolling off the edge, glancing at the label.

“More?” he says. Among the four of them, they had already taken a shot of whiskey each in the hotel room before showering off for the baths. Not that either of them should be surprised. Whenever Mizuki’s providing drinks, he always goes all out.

“Where do you get all this stuff in the first place?” Koujaku asks, glancing up at Mizuki. “Unless your bags were just full of alcohol when we left.”

Mizuki grins and Koujaku can’t decide if that means the accusation is ridiculous or completely accurate. He gives a small shrug once he gets down onto his haunches to start setting the cans up properly so they won’t continue to roll around. “Eh, I just had a few cases around the bar and I figured we could indulge ourselves a bit.”

“A bit?” Aoba raises a brow. “Mizuki, you’ve brought a truckload of stuff. Between this and the bath, are you trying to kill us?” 

“Actually it’s just a six pack of beer and half gallon of vodka,” Sei explains with a small smile.

“Well,” Mizuki smirks. “They do say the more the merrier. So drink up. I don’t want to see a sober soul in here tonight…” He glances over his shoulder at Sei, his smile fading. “Except for you.”

“Mizu…” 

“Sei, he’s right,” Aoba adds. “Your health is important, and it’s easy to get sick if you aren’t careful.” 

Sei purses his lips and sighs, before finally nodding.

“Good, good!” Koujaku exclaims, reaching over to grab one of the cans. “You always spoil us with the good stuff, Mizuki. Thank you!” Aoba thanks him too, and together the three of them start opening their cans. Once they’ve had a few sips, Sei asks Mizuki to have a taste of the vodka in lieu of beer.

“Sei…this is a lot stronger than beer. With your health and all…” he hesitates, watching his boyfriend’s expression fall.

“Ah, I understand Mizu, just that…I think I’ll feel a little left out if I’m the only one without something to drink,” Sei replies with a small shrug. It only takes a moment for Mizuki to relent. Sei grins, thrilled. “I’ll let you know if I’m feeling unwell, mmkay?” He takes the handle from Mizuki, holding the bottleneck in one hand and supporting its bottom with the other 

“Not too much, Sei,” Mizuki warns as Sei’s lips press the rim. He simply nods in affirmative before tilting it back, vodka sloshing. He immediately pulls back in a coughing fit. “Are you alright?”

“Ew,” Sei whines, setting the bottle down.

“I told you it wasn’t all that great before,” he grunts. “Are you okay?” Sei nods miserably, nose still scrunched up in disgust. Koujaku points out that they could always just dilute Sei’s drink, much to Sei’s happiness and Mizuki’s concern. He does get up after a moment, motioning his boyfriend to follow.

“Come on, let’s go find you something to mix with.”

“Can it be sweet?” Sei asks as they make their way back toward the hall.

“However you’d like it.”

“…Really?”

Mizuki laughs. “Yes, babe. I have something in mind that I know you’d like.”

The shoji door slides shut, leaving Koujaku and Aoba enveloped in the same open-air silence from before.

“Aoba,” Koujaku starts after a moment, once the quiet has gotten a little too heavy to bear (and the thought of Aoba completely naked underneath that towel far too distracting). “Do you want to take a shot while they’re gone?” It’s the only thing he can think of, to start the conversation again. Aoba simply shrugs. “A-Alright, I hope you don’t mind it’ll be straight from the bottle…since Mizuki seems to have forgot a shot glass.” Koujaku glances around the edge of the bath. Sure enough, Mizuki didn’t think to bring a glass.

“It’s just fine, who cares,” Aoba replies, waving his hand dismissively. “I can handle it. The question is, can you?” He sends Koujaku a wicked look.

Koujaku just chuckles, grabbing the neck of bottle. “Very well then. I suppose I’ll start.” He unscrews the cap, bringing the bottle edge to his lips.  “Kanpai!”

“Kanpai,” Aoba echos, and with that, Koujaku takes the first swig. The liquor is sharp but smooth, and it has a bit of an edge when it goes down. Aoba takes the bottle from him and downs a gulp as well. He scrunches his nose and makes a small retching noise.

“How do you drink this stuff with a straight face?” he asks, face still contorted from the after burn.

Koujaku smiles. “Will power and experience, my friend.”

Aoba makes a huffy little noise. “Probably a little more on the experience side, old man.”

Koujaku flicks Aoba’s ankle underneath the water and they both start amicably bickering. After the conversation has drifted back into a lull, Koujaku says, “Aoba, don’t you think this is kind of a…er, an indirect kiss.”

“What.”

“This.” Koujaku reaches back and picks up the bottle again. “If we’ve both shared this bottle…”

That gets Aoba’s face to go red. “Koujaku!” He smacks his shoulder and after another little peevish grunt, he says, “What does it matter anyway. You’re the one making a deal out of it, pervert.”

Now there’s two ways Koujaku can take this. He can either get huffy and embarrassed because yes, he was sort of being a pervert here; or he could just admit it. Perhaps it’s the alcohol talking already, but he goes with the latter, scooting his body closer to Aoba’s lean legs, brushing a hand along a creamy thigh. “Maybe I’m being such a pervert because you’re teasing me, sitting there in your towel like that.” Aoba’s entire body tenses up, eyes widening. Koujaku smirks and lowers his voice, adding, “I’d love to see you in the water, without that pesky thing—“

The shoji door suddenly snaps open. “Mizu!” Sei quickly walks in with Mizuki in hot pursuit.

“Come on, Sei. Towel off.”

Apparently, Mizuki has been on the same train of thought. Granted, the two of them seem a hell of a lot more bubbly than they did before—particularly Sei who’s delightfully teasing Mizuki with nerve Koujaku has never seen in him before. The shot Sei took is obviously in effect already, and by the looks of it, he and Mizuki may have already put his mixed drink to the test too.

Mizuki starts trying to wrangle Sei into the water, much to the younger’s protest.

Koujaku has to admit, its kind of cute watching Mizuki playfully tug at the end of Sei’s towel and hearing his boyfriend’s squeaking protests to being disrobed in front of everyone. He hasn’t seen Mizuki this happy in…well, probably since he’s known him. Not that Mizuki has ever really been a miserable guy. He’s just never had something like  _this_. Koujaku glances over and sees Aoba smiling too.

“I’m glad they make each other happy,” Koujaku says after a moment, bringing a hand up and out of the water to massage Aoba’s thigh. It’s the alcohol again, (Koujaku’s definitely feeling it now) but Aoba let’s it happen.

“Me too. Who knew Mizuki is such a sap.” Aoba says it with a grin. Meanwhile, Mizuki has got Sei cornered and they’re both giggling.

Koujaku laughs. “It’s definitely unexpected from the leader of Dry Juice.” Then, his expression grows serious as another thought starts to work through his system, heavy and thick. “They deserve it. Both of them. After all they went through.”

Aoba frowns. “Koujaku.”

“Ah,” Koujaku quickly waves off the thought. Tonight’s supposed to be about having fun, not ruminating on all this bad stuff. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing. I’m just glad we’ve found that sad sack someone who likes Dry Juice just much as he does.” Aoba is still looking at him, even when Koujaku turns his attention back toward Mizuki and Sei.

“Koujaku,” Aoba says again, in that same worrisome tone. Koujaku takes a deep breath, turning around. He’s shocked to see Aoba’s lips faintly quirked upward in a smile. “They’re not the only one’s who are lucky.” He knows what that means, and the thought of it makes heart gallop and he can’t help but smile back. Aoba leans down as he stretches up, and their lips meet in a kiss.

“Oi, no fornicating in the water.” They both pull away from the kiss, seeing Mizuki making his way over to the bath alongside Sei who is still wearing his towel (surprisingly), but blushing all over. Koujaku chuckles and Aoba’s eyes immediately glance down. 

“Mizu, are we going to get in the water now?” Sei asks and Mizuki nods, taking his own towel off before slipping into the bath with a sigh. It takes a bit coaxing this time, but Sei drops his towel. He stumbles a little and Mizuki has to help him in.

The first thing he does is sits on Mizuki’s lap. Face-to-face.

“Mizu-Mizu,” he coos and presses a kiss to the bridge of Mizuki’s nose.

“Sei-Sei,” Mizuki echoes with a small (albeit slightly embarrassed smile), “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, rubbing Sei’s back. From the corner of his eye he can see Aoba squirm a little and reach for the vodka bottle again—Koujaku can only imagine how strange it must be, seeing that his best friend and brother are naked and snuggling right beside them.

“I’m very much okay, thank you. Are you okay, too?” Sei parrots back. He notices that Aoba’s taken a drink, and he reaches for the bottle. Mizuki stops his hand. Koujaku can’t help but laugh a little.

“I thought you didn’t like that,” Mizuki says.

“I don’t. I just want to be more drunk than now.” Koujaku really starts laughing at that. He decides to step in once Sei starts reaching for the bottle again. 

“Sei, maybe you should wait a bit,” Koujaku says. “You don’t want to be the only drunk one in the room, right?” …Though the way Aoba’s throwing down the vodka, he won’t be the only drunk one for long.

Sei seems to heed his words—or rather, his attention has been caught by something else—specifically pressing the pad of his thumb against the teardrop tattoo on Mizuki’s cheek. “You didn’t tell me the water was going to be so hot,” he says and Mizuki mumbles an apology before giving Sei’s lips a small kiss. Sei gasps and looks thoroughly embarrassed; it’s as if he’s just suddenly remembered Koujaku and Aoba’s presence.

“Ah, young love,” Koujaku sighs dramatically, with a teasing smirk. Aoba giggles a little too.

Mizuki bites his lip and glances away, before replying, “Says the ones who were just smooching a few minutes ago.” This time it’s Aoba and Koujaku’s turn to blush. Aoba sputters an excuse and Koujaku just ends up looking at the small bubbles in the water. 

The conversation slows. Koujaku and Mizuki mention that heading back to the room may be the best plan of action. At first, Sei protests, now declaring that he likes the heat of the water. But with alcohol running hot in his veins and the steam clouding his senses even more, Koujaku wants to get out of this situation and get his drunken logic anchored down before it starts drifting into dangerous waters. Mizuki must feel the same because in a minute he’s lifting Sei up out of lap and guiding him out of the spring. Koujaku decides to help up Aoba as well, and once they’ve all gathered their towels and liquor, the four of them head back toward the room. 

They end up sprawled out on their futons, Koujaku and Mizuki nursing their beers, while Aoba engages Sei in a drunk conversation. Koujaku can’t decide if it’s cuter that Aoba is trying to be so patient with Sei or the fact that he doesn’t realize that he’s just as drunk as his twin. Mizuki finds entertaining too, sending Koujaku a little smirk.

“Koujaku and Mizuki haven’t drank hardly anything,” Sei points out. “They don’t even look drunk.” 

“It’s because they’re two lazy bums,” Aoba concludes. He reaches over and grabs Koujaku’s beer can, taking a sip before he can stop him. “They just wanna get us drunk.”

“I wonder if it’s punishment for the time when they were drunk,” Sei ponders.  

Koujaku glances at Mizuki. Mizuki sends him a look right back. They both know  _exactly_ what they’re referencing. 

“But we took good care of them,” Aoba says. “I dragged Koujaku all the way home and made sure he didn’t get hit by cars.” He looks over at Koujaku. “Remember?”

Koujaku scratches the nape of his neck. “Erm, not particularly per se.” 

“And I got Mizu karaage and we even had sex after that,” Sei pipes up. Mizuki chokes on a mouthful of beer. “He said it was really good too!” He then turns back to Mizuki, plopping his head in the man’s lap, “Was it not as fun as you said?”

Mizuki’s makes a noise that’s a mix between discomfort and embarrassment that comes out like a tight chuckle. “Sei, it was just fine, but can we worry about it later?”

Koujaku comes in for the save. “You two got yourselves drunk,” he says to the twins. “Mizuki and I have just taken our time. This has nothing to do with us.” 

“But remember too, they called us,” Sei says, completely ignoring Koujaku’s alibi. Well, at least Mizuki’s out of the hot seat for now…or rather, Koujaku has just joined him.

Aoba narrows his eyes, sending daggers at them. “Oh yeah. You called with some perverted fantasy of yours. Didn’t you want a foursome or something?” Neither of them dares to answer that.

“We all say strange things when we’re drunk,” Koujaku says back to Aoba. “I have so many stories of weird things you’ve done after a few drinks. Remember the one time when—”

He’s hoping to steer the conversation away from this topic; hopefully get back to something lighter, more friendly. Aoba does purse his lips—he looks like he’s going to take the bait—but before either of them can continue, Sei says, “I wouldn’t mind trying it.” He starts giggling.

Aoba’s eyes widen. Koujaku chokes. Mizuki coughs, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Princess, I don’t think you know what we were talking about. We were just drunk. It was something stupid we said.”

Koujaku shifts on the futon, uncomfortable. “Yeah, just something really ridiculous.”

Despite his drunkenness, he must notice how uncomfortable Koujaku has gotten. He moves a little closer to his boyfriend’s body, adding, “Sei don’t let them trick you into anything.” He glances over his shoulder, glaring at Koujaku. “They can keep their pervertedness to themselves.”

“Is pervertedness even a word,” Mizuki randomly asks. Aoba’s eyes narrow.

“Aoba, they are not tricking me. I know what it is,” Sei interjects, his expression softening into a smile. “It looks like something people have a lot of fun with.”

“You could say that,” Koujaku grumbles under his breath, earning a smack on the arm from his boyfriend.

“It’s not something to do with your twin, nii-san,” Aoba says. “It’s only for perverts,” he fires a sharp look at Mizuki and Koujaku, “Like these two.”

“Ah, I see…” Sei lowers his head. It’s silent among the four of them. Finally, Sei glances up, his cheeks pink from his drunkenness. “Aoba, I know how to make everyone happy.” He crawls over from his spot on the futon next to Mizuki over to where Aoba is sitting. He smiles at his younger twin sweetly, before leaning in and pecking his nose with a kiss. “We can kiss right?”

Aoba immediately retracts. “Sei! No we can’t kiss!”

“Not even a little bit?”

“No…that would be perverted…and weird.” This time, Aoba lowers his head, face blooming into a lovely blush.

“Not even one kiss?” Sei presses, leaning in with as smile. Aoba’s so red, Koujaku wonders if it’s the embarrassment, the liquor or both. Sei hardly seems fazed at all, leaning in a little closer, the tips of their noses brushing. “Hehe, Aoba your nose is hot.”

“Don’t point out things like that!” Aoba bites off, eyes darting away for an instant. Koujaku wonders if the two of them are feeling the heat of their boyfriends’ gazes watching. He must. His eyes shift, and he grumbles, “Fine. Just one kiss.”

Sei simply nods.

And with that, they kiss.

It starts out slow, just one long gentle peck. It’s Aoba who pulls away first. His face is bright red. Even in his drunken logic, he’s thinking exactly what Koujaku and Mizuki are thinking—did he really just do that? But a second later Sei’s fingers are carding their way through Aoba’s lustrous hair, guiding him back into another kiss. This one’s even sweeter than the first, just lips, but Sei starts suckling on Aoba’s and then there’s a moan breathed between the two of them. “It’s fun,” Sei giggles and hiccups while Aoba mumbles something incoherent. Sei is insistent, coming back in for another kiss, both their moist lower lips brushing sensually as they shyly continue.

Koujaku glances over at Mizuki—he can’t be the only one enjoying this. Right?

Sure enough, Mizuki is watching intently, drumming his fingers along the plane of his thigh. 

Aoba and Sei continue kissing. They lean closer into each other, bodies starting to touch. Aoba is a more experienced kisser and is able to coax Sei’s tongue out of his mouth; Koujaku’s eyes hone in to the way their tongues slip and brush against each other, the soft blush starting to spread across both of their cheeks now, the way Aoba has clearly taken control of this kiss. Aoba presses his body close, so that they’re chest to chest, forgetting that his towel needs to be held up. The terry-cloth slips down and pools at his hips. Sei realizes this and quickly makes it even, dropping his one handed hold on his towel. 

Koujaku can see the beginnings of Sei’s ass, pure skin that has the slightest pink tint, the indention between his cheeks peeking out temptingly from the towel—Aoba’s curvier than Sei by far, but there’s something alluring about his smaller frame, delicate and smooth. He imagines running his hands up both of those cheeks, giving them a squeeze. He wouldn’t have as much to grab, but he imagines it to be just as soft and tender as Aoba’s. 

No. No. He shakes himself from the thought, taking a long, gulping swig of beer. He shouldn’t be thinking of his best friend’s boyfriend that way. He glances over at Mizuki again, for no reason in particular beside the momentary fear that perhaps he can read minds.

But Mizuki is intent on finishing his own can of beer and watching the two of them kiss, their bodies brushing, Sei’s towel slipping a little more precariously. “Wow, Sei,” he murmurs under his breath, shifting positions on the futon. Koujaku brings his attention back to the twins, biting his lower lip. 

“Mnnh, Aoba, you still taste like beer,” Sei giggles in a whisper, out of breath as they pull away from a heated kiss. Sei must like the taste of beer now, because he gives Aoba’s lips two more little pecks.

“Well, you taste like juice and vodka,” Aoba replies, just as softly, once he gets a chance.

They share one last lusty kiss before Sei glances over at Koujaku and Mizuki. “Is this,” he murmurs sweetly, giving Aoba another kiss, “What you wanted?” The question is directed at Mizuki. He swallows hard and he glances at his fingers still wrapped around the condensation-slicked side of his beer can.

Koujaku bites his lip. That’s a loaded question. Sei’s determined though, his small, frail hands moving to caress Aoba’s naked body, earning a soft groan.

“Is this how you wanted us to touch?”

“Sei, come here.” Mizuki motions him over. “Come kiss me.”

“Nii-san, don’t touch me like that in front of them,” Aoba grumbles, drunkenly.

“But isn’t it fun,” Sei says in response, running his frail hands up and down his shoulders. “Don’t you think it’s fun, Aoba?” Aoba lets out a little gasp, his body pressing closer into Sei’s.  

“Sei this was only supposed to be one kiss.” Aoba mumbles, stumbling over his own tongue. Sei simply smiles, before pressing his lips against his again. 

“Princess, come here,” Mizuki repeats, still trying to coax his drunken boyfriend over. Koujaku was right all along. That’s definitely jealously taking the wheel, Sei intoxicated. Mizuki lets out a long sigh—he must know too—and he glances over at Koujaku, helpless. They exchange looks. Koujaku is already feeling like a different kind of helpless. He doesn’t mean to be encouraging this but he’s already so aroused by the sight of Aoba and Sei kissing, and his dick twitches at the thought of what’s to come. Mizuki must feel the same because his expression softens, his eyes moving back to the twins before giving Koujaku a one-raised brow look. His green eyes glint, the corners of his lips quirk ever so slightly upward. After all these years with Mizuki, Koujaku knows that look.

He sends Mizuki a similar look back. He can’t believe he’s thinking this—and maybe it’s the alcohol—but right now, he doesn’t mind sharing either.

Their attention is brought back to the twins, particularly Sei, whose drunken movements are heavy and clumsy he stumbles to lean over and kiss Aoba another time. His towel completely falls off his body. Mizuki visibly tightens. “Sei, please come here.”

Sei awkwardly rests his arms on Aoba’s shoulders and just hovers over him, donning a kiss on his twin’s lips every other moment, Mizuki ignored. Aoba doesn’t resist it. He takes each kiss with a smile and the occasional whimper when their naked chests brush and touch. Koujaku can feel the blood rush to his dick with the sight of it, imagining how good those kisses must feel right now. A little voice in his mind reminds him that he can feel those kisses, and before he has time to think it over, he’s getting up.  

Koujaku makes his way over to their futon, situating himself behind Aoba. His fingers slide their way over his bare waist, making him tense. “Aoba,” he murmurs against the back of his boyfriend’s neck, the warmth of the hot spring still moist on his skin. He reaches a hand up, brushing a lock of hair back behind his ear; he leans in and nips at the lobe. “I like this erotic side of yours.”

“Koujaku!” 

Aoba stiffens and tries to swat him away, but he’s sandwiched between Koujaku’s sturdy chest and his naked twin’s incessant kisses. He squirms, falling back into Koujaku. 

He chuckles, holding Aoba’s weight against him. “You sure are clumsy tonight.”

“ ‘M not clums—ah!” Aoba sputters, cut off by a gasp. Sei has already drifted lower down Aoba’s body, giving his nipple a quick lick. He presses his lips against it, beginning to suck at it and salve it with his saliva. Mizuki calls to Sei again, but it’s no use. Meanwhile, Koujaku has started peppering kisses down Aoba’s spine. Trapped, his back arches erotically into Sei. Both twins whimper.  

From the corner of his eye, Koujaku watches Mizuki. For a moment Mizuki stares, mesmerized. “Sei, princess,” his voice dips. “I want to see you.”

“Mizuki,” Sei murmurs, pulling away from Aoba’s chest, as if he’s hearing his boyfriend’s voice for the very first time too. “I want to see you too.” He crawls across the futon toward his boyfriend, Koujaku’s eye catching a glimpse of his bare bottom. He swallows hard. Sei’s pale skin looks like it’d taste: like whipped crème, the flush spreading underneath the surface like strawberry. He kisses Aoba’s neck again just for good measure, taking a moment to savor the taste of his own boyfriend’s honeyed skin.

Sei moves his way into Mizuki’s lap, and while it’s very obvious that he’s trying his very hardest to be sexy; and goodness, it’s working. The way he rolls his body against his boyfriend’s, tossing his shoulder length hair out of the way as he reveals a portion of his neck, Mizuki’s lips in mind.  Plus, it doesn’t help that Mizuki’s eyes are heavy with lust, his breathing quickening as if each breath he takes in of Sei’s scent is slowly stealing away the oxygen from his lungs. Fingers grab and feel. Lips, fervent, press against dewy skin. Koujaku has never seen Mizuki worked up before, even about Rib. He watches the way his tanned hands smooth over the clean lines of Sei’s body, squeezing and grasping at his slight curves, his mouth heading straight for one of those cerise nipples. Sei moans, his head lolling backward as his back bows, his chest rising and falling as it pushes out each gasp hot with pleasure. 

He wonders if that’s how Mizuki would touch Aoba…

Koujaku snaps his attention back to Aoba, getting him to turn around in his lap so he can face him and kiss him. He slides his tongue into his mouth, and goodness Aoba tastes so good. Just like he always does (and maybe a hint of liquor). Aoba makes a rich noise as they kiss, his fingers tangling themselves into Koujaku’s inky, long hair.  “Oh, ah, Kouja—mmnh, yes.”

It takes a moment, but he gets that towel off Aoba and then his hands begin their own journey up and down the curves of his beloved’s naked body. Normally he’d tease, starting at Aoba’s sensitive ears and moving down his body until he’s kissed every single one of those chubby, curling toes. But the alcohol has him interested in one thing—his hands move up from Aoba’s thighs, along the smooth skin. He grunts at the feeling of Aoba’s plush bottom in his palms, giving each cheek a good squeeze. Aoba gasps, using his shoulder to support himself as he wriggles against Koujaku’s fingers. He continues to pamper and play, enjoying the delightful noises that seem to flow from his lips.

Note to self: Aoba makes the sexiest noises when he’s drunk.

“Mizu—ah, ahnn.” Well, apparently Sei does as well.

Momentarily curious, Koujaku glances to the side. Mizuki has Sei lying on the bed with his legs spread as he strokes his cock in quick yet tender pumps. He watches for a moment, just the repeating motion of agile fingers running along its pinkened length over and over. He doesn’t mean to have his eye wander; but it happens. He notes of the elegance of Sei’s body as Mizuki pleasures him, entirely unique from Aoba’s and yet, telling of their shared lineage. It’s in the way that their backs arch, and how their toes curl into the bed sheets as they whimper, the similarities that only twins could share.

It isn’t until he catches sight of the couple sharing a kiss when he realizes just how long he has been staring. They kiss—Mizuki through tender smiles as if he’s been granted a wonderful gift, and Sei giggling past each breathy gasp—and Koujaku snaps his gaze away. He’s just witnessed something rather intimate.

Luckily, Aoba is waiting to meet him with a kiss that is just as warm as it is sensual. Koujaku gasps, leaning into the dewy curve of his boyfriend’s neck, where each kiss tastes like honey with twinge of salt. He loves kissing the hairline right here, where the roots are still tender, and send zings trembling down Aoba’s body. 

A whimper sounds across the room. “Ah, Mizu…”

Hot puffs breath fan against his ear. “Oh, ahn, Kou—ah—Koujaku.”

Aoba moves, filling the void between them. The rush of pleasure and blood roars through the moment, bathing Koujaku in that scrumptious feeling that gets his hips popping off the futon and bumping into Aoba’s. They both groan.

“Ah, K-Koujaku” Aoba’s voice is soaked and sweetened with liquor, his movements eventually requiring Koujaku’s steadying grasp on his hips. The futon underneath them shifts, the floorboards taking the brunt of their weight as they move. Aoba is bouncing in his lap, penis playfully bumping and nudging with Koujaku’s as they mingle between their abdomens. Koujaku releases a low, guttural groan, forgetting for a moment that they aren’t alone; and in fact, as he opens his eyes, he realizes that they now have an audience.

“Aoba,” Sei’s soft voice immediately draws his twin’s attention, as he crawls his way onto their futon.

“Sei, what is it?” Aoba asks, reaching over, brushing a strand of black hair out of his face.

“Me too,” he murmurs. “I want to be like Aoba too.” Before Koujaku can fully understand what’s going on, an entire silent conversation occurs between the twins, and then the warmth and weight of Aoba is moving himself out of his lap. Koujaku blinks twice and licks his lips, and in that time both twins begin to descend upon him Sei politely (and drunkenly) asks him to lie down, Aoba positioning himself on his right, just as he would if he were…Koujaku’s heart starts to beat faster at the thought.

Sei. Aoba.

Then it hits him.

He quickly glances at Mizuki. Apparently, he’s been watching all along, and meanwhile stroking his own filled-out cock. That look of approval from before must have been very much serious. The thought just barely makes Koujaku smile. It’s just like Mizuki: never one to back out on a deal. 

The sensation of lips on his skin draws his attention back. Aoba is kissing his way down his abdominals and Sei kissing up his leg. They meet in the middle, right above his blood-heavy length, noses brushing.

They lean in. They kiss.

Damn Sei,” Mizuki mutters. That seems to spur both twins on, as they continue to kiss one another erotically. Aoba pulls away for a moment, looping a strand of Sei’s shoulder length hair behind his ear as he caresses his face. Sei smiles in return.

There’s no words exchanged, just a mutual brainwave, that leaves Aoba blushing and giggling and then Sei too.

Aoba is the first to pull away, his attention drifting down between them, his amber eyes sparking with drunken interest. Koujaku can’t remember the last time he was this aroused, his dick already beginning to greedily leak with each twitch of anticipation. Aoba hovers above him, licking his lips. “Koujaku,” he starts, taking his swollen cock in his hand. Before he can finish his thought though, he guides it up to his lips and kisses the needy head.

Koujaku groans. 

Aoba teases the penis-head in long, languid strokes of his tongue, swirling his hot salvia over it again and again. Koujaku’s eyes slip shut, the stimulation already aching down his nerve endings. He gasps when another source of that erotic heat suddenly touches his cock closer to the root, lips sucking and kissing the filled-out shaft. He hears a soft moan between his legs—was that Sei—and his hips quiver at the thought.

“Don’t open your eyes,” he hears Mizuki’s voice, husky and much closer than he was before. “It’s ah, it’s better that way.”

Koujaku isn’t sure what to say. Knowing that his one of his best friends is watching him like this makes his thighs tremble, in dare he say, excitement. It doesn’t help that he feel a whimper from Sei along the base of his cock, and he can only wonder what Mizuki is up to. But before he can follow that thought any further, his attention snaps back to his own body.

Up top, the set of lips at his crown begin to eagerly suction and suck. He’s taken aback when that heat below pulls away and drifts lower in soft little pants, before taking one of his balls into his mouth.

“Ah!” Koujaku sucks in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut. The surrounding sensation of that warm little mouth all over his sac is so fucking good, taking one ball between his lips at a time and giving it needy little sucks. Meanwhile, Aoba is inching his way down the shaft, his head starting bob at the halfway point.

“Does that feel good, Koujaku? Am I doing it right?” That was Sei. The hot, breathiness of his voice is so sexy and a sharp little gasp makes him curious all over again about Mizuki. He can’t help it when his eyes slip open, just for a second, to peek. Aoba is vigorously pumping his cock in and out of his mouth; Sei suckling at his sac between gasps; and there’s Mizuki, fully bare and himself in between both twins, rutting his body against his boyfriend’s ass eagerly as he strokes Sei’s cock in his hand. The sight sends a crackle down his groin, his cock swelling with impatient excitement.  He can hear Mizuki’s breathing getting heavier than ever, Sei’s kisses sloppy and moist. “Ah! Mizuki,” he whimpers against Koujaku’s swollen shaft. 

Meanwhile, he can feel Aoba’s hand stroking his thigh. It’s a simple touch, but his nerve ends feel like they are on fire, every sensation reverberating all the way down his spine. He bites his lip, trying to keep himself under control. “Koujaku,” Aoba moans, pulling off his cock for a moment. There’s a moment where Koujaku feels nothing; he opens his eyes, and Aoba is clumsily grabbing at his hands, trying pulling him up into a new position.

This time Aoba lies down, right in reach of Koujaku’s hardened cock. He looks up at it, eyes glazed with liquor and lust, and his lips quirk into a playful smile. Koujaku mimics the expression—oh, how he wants to kiss him—moving a hand down to stroke Aoba’s sweat sticky fringe from his face. He hardly notices the giggling on the other side of the futon, until Mizuki makes his way over to where Aoba is laying. He mimics Koujaku’s position above Aoba, and for the first time, he actually gets the chance to look his best friend’s cock. It’s dark, thick and jutting out proudly, and Koujaku can’t help but feel a momentary pang of intrigue and envy at its girth.

“You guys look so big from up there,” Aoba giggles, his cute nose scrunching in laughter. Koujaku’s immediate train of thought makes him assume he’s talking about their dicks; he flushes and glances back up. Mizuki’s eyes are cloudy, his expression warm and relaxed. It’s obvious that he’s pretty intoxicated…but when Koujaku thinks of it that last few swigs of vodka are just starting to catch up with him now too. He’s so busy thinking about drunkenness and being drunk that he’s caught off guard when he feels another warm mouth on his cock.

“A-ah,” he grunts, his hips bucking, cock slipping further between his boyfriend’s lips. It must spur Aoba on; he picks up the same speed from before, working his penis in and out of his mouth with slurping gasps. “Aoba,” he says, concerned, running a gentle hand through his hair. “Slow down a little.”

He says it mostly with the fear of having Aoba choke (it happened once before and it wasn’t pretty), and maybe a little bit too because he’s feeling orgasm starting to fizz in his belly. But he also is increasingly aware of the two sets of eyes that are intently watching them. Mizuki’s gaze is fixed on Aoba’s mouth and his cock, Sei slinking his way up between Aoba’s spread legs. He’s never done anything like this and there’s something almost overwhelming about it—where does he look? What does he focus on? Koujaku ends up turning his eyes to Mizuki. He’s jerking himself off as he watches, and on any other occasion Koujaku may have found it invasive, but his drunken ego swells with pride knowing that he is arousing him. Plus, watching Mizuki tend to himself isn’t all that bad either.

Aoba suddenly gasps around his cock and pulls off to release a long, needy moan. It confuses Koujaku at first, but it all makes sense when he glances down. Sei is fervently sucking Aoba’s tip, pink lips shaped delightfully around his twin’s cock. The sight is overwhelming and practically in unison, he and Mizuki groan.

“You know,” Koujaku says to Mizuki, voice still trembling with each breath. “I never knew Sei had this side to him.”

“Me either,” Mizuki breathes a chuckle. “I guess we need to get drunk a little more often, apparently.”

Koujaku opens his mouth to reply, when Aoba decides to pull of his cock with a loud, suctioning pop. He grunts, “Fuck.”

Aoba looks up at him, smiling sweetly, the sheen of saliva and a pre-cum coating his pink lips. “Was it good?” he gasps, his body trembling from the attention he was receiving too.

“Very.” Koujaku can’t help but grin. And suddenly all he wants to do is kiss some more and get to the next part, the good part. Or so he thought… 

Aoba turns over, taking Mizuki’s penis into his hand, much to Mizuki’s surprise. But before he can retort, Aoba is sliding it into his own mouth with a pleased, “Mhhm.”

Watching Aoba give him a blowjob was one thing. Watching Aoba give someone else a blowjob was arguably one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. Aoba’s tongue swirls over Mizuki’s cockhead, taking it in eagerly again and again. His face is pinkened with exertion, drunkeness and lust, his eyes slipping shut as he releases his own string of moans.

Koujaku can’t stare too long—he’s already getting dangerously close—so he lets his gaze slip up Mizuki’s muscular, tanned body. His best friend’s expression is contorted with pleasure, brows pressed inward as he releases an open-mouthed gasp. “Shit, Aoba,” he hisses, his hips popping forward slightly. “Shouldn’t you at least ask your boyfriend about this first? Damn.”

“It’s uh…it’s okay,” Koujaku interjects. Mizuki gives him a look, really, but he relents when Koujaku sends him back an—albeit awkward—affirmative nod. His face goes red. “Er, I mean I’m ah, I’m enjoying. And if Aoba is alright…”

They both decide making eye contact is weird in this moment. Mizuki’s head slips back as he continues to moan; Koujaku’s attention slips over to Sei’s plush ass. He wants to squeeze and fondle those cheeks so badly. His mind flits to an image of Sei, his cute bottom bouncing up and down in his lap as he took in his cock inch by inch. His dick drools.

Wait…. though, to be lusting over his best friend’s boyfriend and his own boyfriend’s twin, someone so delicate and pure. Even in his drunken mind, it’s a shameful thought. Plus…he thinks of Aoba. He wants nothing else. 

He glances away, back at Aoba who is suckling at the tip of Mizuki’s cock. He mumbles hoarsely, “Aoba. Aoba, come here.” His boyfriend pulls away from Mizuki’s dick, amber eyes unusually hazy. “I…” It’s embarrassing to say it, especially with Sei and Mizuki here, but he’s so desperate for Aoba’s touch right now he’s willing to ignore his pride and continue. “I need you right now.”

Aoba immediately responds and all four of them reposition themselves. Mizuki directs Sei to go into his duffle bag, and after a few clumsy and giggling attempts, he fishes out a bottle of personal lubricant (Mizuki was apparently very prepared for this trip).

After that, Koujaku has a hard time explaining. He is so aroused, so drunk, he can hardly focus on one thing. All he knows is that it feels so fucking good when he’s finally lubed up and Aoba is prepared, and his cock sinking deep inside boyfriend’s tight hole. He waits to thrust—drunk or not Aoba needs to adjust, and even on their most active nights, it takes a few minutes. But Aoba is practically begging already, rocking his hips back into Koujaku’s with a needy whine. It doesn’t help that he’s got Aoba on his knees and he is watching is boyfriend spread his twin’s cheeks to tease his hole with sensual kisses, as Sei sucks Mizuki’s cock. Aoba moans. Sei whimpers. Koujaku can hardly resist. 

Once he starts thrusting, he’s already on the verge of orgasm. He tries to focus on something else, anything else but the squeezing heat that’s massaging every inch of his cock. He can hear Mizuki’s voice, rough Mizuki’s voice rough and tight as he guides Sei to continue sucking. And yet, he’s being so incredibly gentle, stroking the hair from his boyfriend’s face, murmuring, “You look so pretty like that, princess. Ah, keep going just like that.”

“Mnh, Koujaku.” Aoba’s hips begin pushing back against his again. “Can you—ah!”

“Can I what?” Koujaku murmurs back with a smirk.

Aoba doesn’t say anything for a moment (Koujaku figures he’s embarrassed) before he eventually says, “…Faster.”

Normally Koujaku would keep teasing him, but at this point he’s close, so close, he begins pumping his hips at a relentless speed. “Like that?” he grunts. Aoba moans.

"Yes, ah, yes. L-Like that mmnh, just like that.” Koujaku thrusts even harder, deeper, knowing that he’s hitting the prostate by the pitchy sound of Aoba’s voice. “Shit, Koujaku. It’s so good.”

“A-Aoba, mmnh Aoba.”  He doesn’t even know what he’s saying at this point. He’s so horny and so drunk right now, and as he flops himself over Aoba’s back, he can’t help but sloppily kiss all up and down his boyfriend’s spine.

On the other side of the futon, Sei releases a keening whimper, momentarily catching Koujaku’s attention. At some point, Sei and Mizuki must have switched positions; the next time Koujaku looks, Mizuki is on top of him and plunging into him fast as he grunts, “Fuck Sei. Come for me princess, come for me,” followed by a string of Sei’s rambling whimpers.

Aoba is reaching is own high. His heat tightens avidly around Koujaku’s cock, his breathing slipping into desperate pants. Between the swirling heat, and the sounds, and the scent of sex mingled with the bath’s herbal scent, Koujaku can hardly keep his head straight.

Sei is the first to come. His voice hits a breathy crescendo, and he’s so quiet that Koujaku can hardly tell he’s come until he hears Mizuki follow a moment later. Koujaku opens his eyes, and even if it is sorta weird, he can’t help but watch. Mizuki’s last few thrusts are short and fast, smacking relentlessly against Sei’s ass as he releases short, gasping shouts. His tight abdomen flexes as orgasm pulses through his groin, Sei continuing to milk him despite his own trembling, overstimulated body. Koujaku moans at the sight.

“Kou—ah, Koujaku!” Aoba whines.

He knows he’s so close the moment Aoba reaches for his hand. They’re barely able to even link fingers when the first wave of pleasure hits, his entire body racked with overwhelming sensation. Aoba comes within the next few seconds, moaning desperately underneath him, louder than he has in a long time. He keeps saying Koujaku’s name again and again, his body quivering and twitching as ribbons of his semen shoot onto the bed sheets. Meanwhile, Koujaku’s free hand is touching and grasping everything and anything it can—a shoulder, his waist, one of those ass cheeks. When it really hits him, he scrunches his eyes shut and groans, pounding into Aoba’s ass as deeply as he possibly can. It’s so good, so fucking good. He feels his seed coat Aoba’s insides; their sweat-slicked skin bump and roll together; his abdomen clench almost a tad bit uncomfortably before releasing. And that feeling is better than he can begin to explain. 

Suddenly, Koujakui is hyperaware of his surroundings. The sound of Sei and Mizuki breathing and kissing is on one end of the futon; and then there’s Aoba underneath him, incredibly warm and tight around his cock; and then his own body, completely and utterly spent. He gently pulls out, and coaxes Aoba to lie down in his arms. Aoba snuggles up beside him, and smiles in that same silly drunk way. “Did we really just do that?” he asks after a moment. He’s out of breath. That’s cute. Koujaku can’t help but kiss him.

“Yeah…I think we did.” Koujaku glances over at the other two. Mizuki is already falling asleep against Sei’s chest as the younger lazily draws shapes along his shoulder with the tip of his finger. “Did you like it?” he asks a few seconds later. Even with the lingering buzz of alcohol, he’s realizes that he may have just done something very very stupid.

But simply Aoba nods. “It was…nice.”  

Koujaku smiles, relieved. “Ah, if it’s that way, then I’m glad.” He leans back down and kisses him. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

He’s not entirely sure how he’s going to feel in the morning—or even how any of them are going to talk about his tomorrow. But for now, he figures its fine. He’s just certain that the only one for him will always be Aoba.

—

When they wake up that next morning, Koujaku thinks they’ll never talk about last night again. He wakes up later than usual, though the other three are still fast asleep, and heads back out to their private bath after a shower. He soaks in the water, imagining last night’s events slipping off his body in the steaming water. He’s not quite sure how long he’s out there, but eventually the shoji door slides open. It’s Mizuki.

“You eating breakfast or no?” he asks. His hair is a mess. Koujaku has the urge to fix it.

“Ah, yes, I’ll come back in after a second,” Koujaku replies, starting to get up out of the water. He feels a momentary twinge of embarrassment being naked in front of his friend…oh right. Last night…

He wants to say something. It’s burning at the tip of his tongue. But before he can open his mouth and say, well honestly, who knows what, Mizuki lowers his voice and says, “So we were right.”

Huh? Koujaku’s brows knit in confusion.

“We were right about the two of them being together,” Mizuki clarifies. “It was really fucking hot.”

He’s referencing that drunken conversation they had all those weeks ago, and Koujaku feels a mix of relief, shame, and amusement all at once. He ends up simply chuckling. “I’ll admit: I was pretty impressed myself.”

“Man, we lucked out with twins.” Mizuki crosses his hands over his chest and grins in that same old mischievous way. Koujaku sends him a smile right back. “But don’t tell Aoba that I said that,” he quickly adds, turning back around to open the door. “I’m pretty sure he’d kill us.”

Mizuki is right. There’s just some things that shouldn’t be talked about ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala~ here's part two of this fic series~ I hope you all enjoy! For everyone in school this semester, happy finals week! Pretty please check out my tumblr milkysmoon where there's more smut, and fics, and snuggles! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
